Singing Our Tears Away
by RoseleafISHTAR
Summary: CONTINUED FROM SAPPHIRE FAN'S SINGING OUR TEARS AWAY. Ryou,Yugi,Malik,and Joey were tired of how Bakura,Yami,Marik,and Seto treated them, so they ran away and formed a band. What happens when they're agent gets them a two month vacation at Domino city?


Singing our tears away

Chapter 6

As you guys have heard, I am taking over this fic for sapphire fan. I hope I can do as good as she did ^^3

* * *

_.Ryou's POV._

I was awoken by the loud slam of a door. My head was pounding. "Do you really have to slam the door?"

Yugi peered in the door of my room, smiling sympathetically. "Sorry Ryou. I think Ann is really mad."

Making truth of the tri-colored teen's point, the women stomped past the door, a couple bags swinging at her hips. I followed her to the kitchen, watching as she slammed the bag down on the counter. "Wow Ann, what's the huge problem?"

"That _idiotic_ magazine Teen Vogue refuses to publish any of our stories, despite _all we've worked for!"_

Man, I was really looking forward to being in that magazine! We were finally becoming big shots! "Well why not?"

"Because they know you're gay." Ann sighed.

"Wha?!" Joey yelped from behind me. "Tha's a load ah crap! I otta go over der and kill 'em, dos lil-"

"Calm down Joey." Malik murmured softly. He stood looking down quietly, his hood pulled over his blonde hair. The Egyptian sighed softly. "Seems everything is just going downhill from here…Ever since we came back to Domino and-" He was cut off by a hiccup, his voice cracking.

'_Poor Malik…I think he's taking it hardest…'_

* * *

_:Yugi's POV:_

"Come on Malik…I-It's not that bad." Seeing Malik break down, almost made me want to cry. I felt a knot form in my throat. Why _was_ everything going down hill? We were the ones who ran away from out yamis… doesn't that mean we shouldn't care anymore?

Why'd it have to be so confusing?

Suddenly, Malik broke down sobbing. He turned around and streaked out of the room, leaving the door wide open behind him.

"Malik, wait!"

* * *

_.Malik's POV._

I ran out of the hotel, unable to hold my tears any longer. Everything was going wrong!

'_My life was supposed to be easy now…I'm past the hard part. I thought Battle City was all I'd have to go through! How is it fair that my life will always be so torturous?'_

'_That's just the way life is.' _Howl told him softly. _'Cold, ruthless…miserable. And that's why I love every minute.' _I could almost here the smile in his voice. _"People can be miserable with me. I'll never have to be alone.'_

I hiccupped as I jogged down the icy street. _'Sometimes I wish I had never fallen for-'_

Suddenly, I was slipping, feet flying off the ice-slicked concrete. I waited to feel the harsh pain in my head.

But something caught me. I dared to open my eyes, seeing a blur of sandy blonde and tan and gold…and soothing lavender and amethyst…

_Marik._

My eyes flew the rest of the way open. Marik held me in his arms, like so long ago-

'_No!'_ I told myself._ 'You left him! He misled you, told you he loved you! He can't even love!"_

"You should really be more careful, _Malik."_ Marik sighed softly.

The miserable sound of his voice cracked my heart. I don't know where my judgment went, but I flung myself into his arms, landing us both a spot in a cold snow drift. My yami gasped, but whether it was to the cold of the snow or my sudden outburst, I wasn't sure.

"Marik…I feel really bad." I gave him a sad look. "B-but I didn't like you making it seem like you loved me when you didn't."

Marik gave me a distant look. "Malik…they say you don't know what you've got till it's gone…" He pressed a quick kiss to my cheek, making me close my eyes dreamily. "But that doesn't mean it has to be gone for good to realize how good it was. Please come back Malik-I'm losing myself without you… I don't want to become the person I used to be."

I looked away. I knew my heart wanted Marik back, wanted my protector to hold me in his arms and love me like I always thought he did. But my head told me to stay away, that it would be the same pain I suffered before.

And Howl told me no. _'Don't do it Malik-Remember that you are the one I feed off of- you are enough misery to feed me.'_

"Marik, I ca-…I'll think about it."

* * *

_:Marik's POV:_

I felt another pang of guilt as my hikari got up.

'_Great job Marik. You've only done more to hurt him! Why not just get out of his life! It's obvious the only reason he doesn't tell you to get the hell out is because he has the decency to care even the slightest for another human-if you can consider yourself human._

Watching Malik's hair swish back and forth, his girlish figure wrapped up in his hoodie, Marik smiled his first genuine smile in the 5 months since Malik left.

"I love you Malik…I really do."

* * *

_.Third Person POV._

Joey looked up as Malik slinked in the door. He sighed in relief. He was worried his friend had decided to stay out the whole night-it was nearly midnight now.

"Look wat da wolf dragged in." Joey murmured softly. "We were worried about ya, Malik."

"Sorry." He mumbled softly. Ryou got up from his chair, pulling the blonde into a hug. He had been the most worried about the blonde. Yugi smiled softly.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Malik sighed softly through his friend's thick white hair.

"I think you all should." Ann said quietly. "This _is _supposed to be a vacation."

'_and a _great _one it's been.' _Yugi thought.

* * *

So? How'd I do?

Probably not as good as Sapphire. And short…

Review? If not for me, than Sapphire?


End file.
